


Over Night

by harabote



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, Implied Aphrodisiac Side-Effects, Possible non-con, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harabote/pseuds/harabote
Summary: Hildegard von Mariendorf is too old to believe in monstersPaul von Oberstein isn't your typical monster





	Over Night

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS FUCKING SHIP I SWEAR TO GOD
> 
> Find me at @kujoholly
> 
> \----------
> 
> Non-con in the tags refers only to the fact that von Oberstein's vampirism gives him (very lightly implied) pheromones and love drug-like abilities. If you take it this way, it could be argued that Hildegard may not actually be able to consent.
> 
> That being said, I wrote this imagining that her inhibitions are merely lessened, not that she's been coerced, so I hope that you'll give it a try :)

_“Oh, Hilda, darling, you’re too old to believe in monsters.”_

It may not have sounded like it, but, at the time, hearing her father tell her that comforted Hilda. Even in her young age she had spent countless nights tossing and turning, too scared to leave the sanctity of her sheets for fear of coming face to face with something too terrifying to imagine. Now she realized it was more fear of the unknown, that which she didn’t and _couldn’t_, as it turns out, know.

So, in her mind, to be admonished for believing in something that simply _didn’t exist_ was leagues more comforting than believing in something she thought _could._

Since then, she had never really been afraid of monsters.

☆☆☆

When she heard whispers of von Oberstein being a snake, Hilda knew that it was merely a metaphor. When they called him a traitor, a threat to the Empire, that was merely opinion. When they accused him of being a vampire… _that _was just plain silly.

Weren’t they all too old to believe in monsters?

She came face to face with him often now. The two of them being right at Kaiser Von Lohengramm’s side meant that they had to. Hildegard didn’t mind it in the least, as von Oberstein was a gentleman when compared to the majority of men she had to work with, and von Oberstein shared the sentiment.

They couldn’t be considered friends as such, but allies. The initial discomfort Hildegard had faced when forced to work so closely with him with replaced with trust; von Oberstein had proven himself to be a hard worker and a smart man uncaring of much else. He was the first to treat her like a person first and foremost, something many other Imperials had yet to do for her.

When everyone left the meeting but the two of them, she thought of the rumors again. They were ridiculous—von Oberstein was a calm, cool, collected type, but just because he didn’t emote as often as one was expected to didn’t mean he was a _monster_. She scoffed at the memory, catching his attention.

“Did I do something to earn your ire, Fraulein?”

His voice was pure ice, but not a hint of malice. In fact, he almost sounded so used to it that if she really _had_ been angry with him, she would have felt too bad about it to continue to be.

“No, I’m sorry. I was thinking of something from earlier.”

The thing she liked best about him was that he never pried unless he felt it was necessary. Whether he actually believed her or not was another story, but he played along as if he did. “I’m glad to hear it,” He replied simply, returning to his finishing duties.

He piled paper after paper into stack after stack, left with much more than Hildegard had ever been left to oversee. Did he do this every day? Certainly she had seen him only at work, but everyone here had some sort of hobby to escape from the horrors that they were forced to face through their work.

Dwelling on it wouldn’t change a thing. In fact, it was none of her business. As she gathered up all of her documents, she nodded politely at the Minister of Military Affairs and set off on her way.

Or, began to.

“Fraulein.” His voice stopped her in her tracks, catching her off guard despite the fact they had spoken just moments ago. “Take care on your way home.”

Those few words alone sparked something in her that she didn’t know how to react to.

So she didn’t.

☆☆☆

The moment she returned home, Hilda made a beeline to her own room. It was a sanctuary away from the reality of the world, a comfortable place she could relax after a hard day’s work. She kicked off her socks, tossed her suit jacket onto her chair, and threw herself onto her bed to sink into the sheets.

Once again, von Oberstein crept back into her mind.

Earlier… those words didn’t mean anything, yet they meant so _much._ Had von Oberstein always been this personable? Hildegard wondered if it was merely years of hearing about his supposedly narcissistic nature that had her doubting that this had happened before, yet, when she searched her memories, he really never had treated her anything but kindly.

She closed her eyes, groaning at herself. _I really am a child!_ Hilda scolded herself, tossing and turning. Just because he was nice to her didn’t mean she had to be preoccupied with thoughts of him! Nor did it mean anything from his side! All in all, he was merely an awkward, stoic, but kind man, and that should’ve been the end!

Her squirming stopped when she buried her face into her pillow. Was this some sort of crush? She should have grown out of those by now, yet, thinking about him had her heart racing. Was this all because he did the right thing and wished her well? The Kaiser had done that for her more times than she could count, as did many of the other men around her, yet it was the infamous Paul von Oberstein that earned her blushing?

Well… maybe it wasn’t all unexpected. She had seen the bad sides to everyone _but_ him. In fact, if she had to pick out any sort of fault in him at all, it’s that he lacked charisma, but that didn’t mean much. In the end, wasn’t von Oberstein just a private man who didn’t wear his heart on his sleeve? That should be something to strive for when working such a stressful job, yet everyone made up those rumors about him being a vampire, as if being a bit awkward made him some sort of monster…

Though her thoughts raced, Hildegard found herself drifting off to sleep, throwing one last thought to the wind before succumbing to her exhaustion.

_They’re all such children._

☆☆☆

It only got worse as time went on.

All the awkwardness stemming from Hildegard’s job before was her self-consciousness of being the only woman in the room. It didn’t affect her work at all, yet it plagued her, as if everyone was staring at her like a piece of meat and she had to avoid all the starving wolves. Now, it was different—she paid no one else any mind, and if they didn’t return the favor, she never noticed.

However, now it was like her self-consciousness hit her like a bag of bricks whenever she found herself near von Oberstein. In the past week alone she had fumbled her words, dropped her tea, even stumbled and fallen in his presence, the last of which resulted in him catching her and her being brought close up against his chest, and suddenly, as if realization and acceptance were one in the same, she realized _Oh, I certainly do love von Oberstein._

She wasn’t subtle, so she wondered if he had truly not noticed, or was just unwilling to say something for one reason or another. She began to suspect the latter, knowing he wasn’t the romantic type, yet hoped it was the former. Selfish as it may have been, she wanted him there, as not knowing whether or not he felt anything for her was less scary than knowing he certainly did not.

Those thoughts plagued her endlessly now, growing as much as the number of nights she spent alone with him now. The war had turned, and while that should have scared her, it did not. She didn’t feel a thing but a twinge of joy at the thought of spending more nights with him. Even though he sat silent, the rare opportunity to hear his voice had her excited, the small, kind gestured between the two of them building up her childish fantasies more and more.

Tonight was no different. Or, at least, not at first. The night grew old as they silently spent the hours together, turning over assignment after assignment just to lessen the ridiculous load on their shoulders. Once she checked the time and saw it was already two in the morning, Hildegard realized that she needed a break. She almost admired von Oberstein’s seemingly never-ending work ethic. They’d been at this for hours, yet he was diligently working away without even a yawn.

She mindlessly took her cup from her desk, bringing it to her lips yet, once again, fumbled. The hot tea spilled all over her lap, her mind warning her of the pain before noticing anything else. She jumped up, startled, and fell to the ground in the same movement as her knees rammed into the table.

This had become a mess. In just a few seconds’ times, she had made a commotion and injured herself, finding herself on the floor and, ultimately, making a fool of herself.

Before she even had the time to react, von Oberstein was at her side, wiping at the spilled tea with a handkerchief. Though a bit dazed from the sudden turn of events, Hilda knew it could have only been a few seconds, so how..?

She winced when he dabbed his kerchief against her hand, the skin tender and certainly burned. However, instead of ignoring her pain—

“Does it hurt, Fraulein?”

She didn’t know what to say at first. This seemed so out of character for him, yet she barely knew him at all. What did she do to deserve this kindness that he apparently didn’t offer anyone else?

Hilda sucked in a breath. “It does, but it’s just a burn. It’ll heal after a few days.”

Despite her brave words, her face was still twisted in pain. Seeing it, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, von Oberstein took her hand—so gentle, so soft—and led it up to his mouth.

She watched in a daze as he ran his tongue over the expanse of her wound, greedily lapping at every inch of it. It felt good, so good, _dizzyingly _so, but… wasn’t this odd? Would anyone else do this? Why his tongue? Why?

But she didn’t pull it away. Couldn’t, in fact. Though her cheeks flushed red and her entire body shuddered at the unfamiliar feeling, she was captivated.

By the time he let her hand go, she was speechless. It was cool where the air hit the saliva on her skin, tingling where he licked, but…

It didn’t hurt. Not anymore.

_“I heard von Oberstein’s a vampire.”_

It couldn’t have been true.

_“That’s why he can’t keep a secretary—he sucks their blood and kills them!”_

He did her a favor—he healed her—

_“Maybe that’s the reason he’s so pale?”_

Hildegard gulped. Once she realized how close von Oberstein had gotten to her face, it was already too late. Her blue eyes stared into his artificial ones, her heart racing and his expression ever-unchanged.

“Fraulein—”

“Are you a vampire, von Oberstein?”

It was the first time she had ever seen him look surprised. In fact, it may have been the first time she had ever seen him emote so earnestly. If this weren’t such an odd situation, she would have even been proud at being the first person to catch him so off guard.

“Are you scared of me, von Mariendorf?”

His tone tiptoed somewhere between teasing and serious, yet she felt no fear from him. She pushed herself forward from her position on the floor, her face once against coming close to his. “No.” It was her turn to speak gently, and he visibly relaxed.

The circumstances were… odd, to say the least, and she wasn’t entirely sure where this was going or what this all meant, but when she tested the waters and pushed her lips towards his, he reciprocated in earnest. Today was full of firsts, and now she added the title of ‘first person to kiss von Oberstein’ to her list of accomplishments.

Even just the touch of her lips to his was intoxicating, and right off the bat, it felt odd. To someone who had never kissed before, like Hilda, it came off as truth in television, where people would see sparks fly and feel their cares melt away at the simple act of a kiss.

But that wasn’t all. She wanted more. More of this, more of _him._ Since von Oberstein raised no objections, she pressed her shaking hands gently against his chest, feeling him through the thick velvet of his gaudy uniform, and opened her mouth. He did so in return.

What was she doing? Why? Though these questions briefly appeared in her head, they were merely flickers that disappeared without a trace moments after they showed themselves. The answers to them weren’t important.

☆☆☆

Everything in-between their kiss and now was a whirlwind of gaps in her memory. She knows it must’ve happened, as her shoes were across the floor, her jacket and shirt left on the chair, his uniform unkempt and messy, and now… ah, oh, _now!_

“Ah… mhn..!”

She couldn’t speak with her lips so perfectly placed against his. It wasn’t all that was.

He filled her so well, gave her the warmth and love she had craved silently until now, yet still managed to drive her just crazy enough to toe the line between love-making and animalistic fucking. Just how was he able to do everything so perfectly? She was practically drunk with love for him in that moment.

_Aren’t things going a little too fast?_

Like everything else, that, too, faded from her mind before she could bother considering it.

His hips crashed against hers once again. Hilda moaned softly and reached for his back, knowing she wouldn’t fall between his grip and the wall at her back but still clinging to him for dear life. Just how… had this happened? She didn’t want to stop, nothing of the sort, but something felt… off…

The blonde finally pulled away from their kiss, a small string of saliva keeping them connected throughout. The way his mechanical eyes flashed in the dark somehow made him seem so vulnerable, and she wanted to protect him from all the terrible things she had heard.

She hugged him tightly. “Von Oberstein.”

“…Hildegard.”

She let out a shaky breath. To hear her first name said like that was pure ecstasy! She chuckled softly in acceptance, wanting him to use it _more_ and _more_ and _more_ and—

His face got closer again. This time, his lips missed hers, and he stopped just short above her neck.

_“You’re too old to believe in monsters.”_

“It’s okay.” Her voice was gentle, padded by a chorus of heavy breathing. Her bare stomach pressed against his as he closed the gap between them, and the simple act of feeling her breathe set him ablaze just as intensely as it did for her. “Go ahead—I trust you.”

There was a small pause. The thrusting stopped by this point, though he kept inside of her. Von Oberstein held her close and up against his chest, her legs wrapped around his waist, and, when he felt her relax under his protection, he slowly sank his teeth into the thin skin of her neck.

“Haa…!”

It hurt. It hurt more than she expected, and more than any vampire story warned her it would, but at the same time, it felt so _good_ when it hurt that bad. It took no time at all for the site of the bite to go numb, but the knowledge that he was feeding from her, his tongue against her bare skin again and the subtle sounds of drinking, knowing _she_ was the one to satiate him…

Her legs twitched. He wasn’t touching her, but she could cum just from this.

Von Oberstein pulled himself from her neck only after thoroughly licking the punctures he left behind. Hildegard brought him back in for another kiss, but, this time, it was chaste.

“Are you alright?” He asked, this time so gently that she could melt in his hands.

Hildegard nodded. “I’m fine. I just want to feel you more.”

A man of few words, von Oberstein nodded and moved his hips again. This time, he adjusted his position; He held her with one arm and placed his free hand over her sex, his thumb positioned just so to rub where it needed to most and—

Her world went white. It took her quite a while before she came down from her orgasm, her first thoughts going to the cold saliva on her neck and the feeling of liquid pooling out of her. It was the first time in a while she felt she could think freely, and yet, it was focused on things she would have preferred to stay ignorant to.

She closed her eyes. “Can I just… stay here a moment?”

“Of course.”

Her eyelids were heavy, her body spent, and, slowly, before she realized it, she had fallen asleep in his arms.

☆☆☆

“Admiral.” Hildegard smiled as she handed over the finished paperwork. It had taken weeks to get to this point, but the last of it was finally finished and the late nights were, for now, over.

She earned a smile back from von Oberstein—one she knew only she was permitted to see. She smiled back just as happily.

“We’re alone, Hildegard.”

“Then, Paul—” There was a small bit of daring in her voice, her cheeks flushing a bit. “Let’s head home. We’ve had a long night.”

“Certainly. Let us celebrate at my home, Fraulein. It’s about time I gave you a meal have as good as you’ve given me.”

“I would love nothing more.”


End file.
